wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:How to Create a Fanon Gue'vesa Article
Below, you will see a guide that will help you with making a Gue'vesa article. Gue'vesa (which literally means "human helper" in Tau Lexicon) is the collective name given to all humans that have damned themselves by conspiring and working with the notorious alien race, the Tau. While the Tau follow the "Greater Good" and it is completely true that Tau allow humans to live, prosper and be sober among them, it is a known fact that most of the Gue'vesa are Prisoners of War. Also, keep in mind that most of the Gue'vesa were prisoners of war that were "acquired" during the notorious Damocles Gulf Crusade, that saw the Imperium of Man retreat from Dal'yth. Important Note: Space Marines can't be Gue'vesa. I repeat, Space Marines can't be Gue'vesa. That is very unlikely and is NCF (Non-Canon Friendly). Background Firstly, you need to add the backstory of your Gue'vesa. How did they defect from the Imperium of Man to the Tau Empire? Before doing this however, remember that defection is not a light offense. Prepare to be hated all across the Imperium and your loyalist friends, if any are left. Now, there are several things that can be advised about how the Gue'vesa came to be following the "Greater Good": #They were born as Gue'vesa and lived as Gue'vesa, being the child of a very lucky human couple. (please note however, that being born as a Gue'vesa can cause some controversy and it is advised to not use the simple "Born as one" backstory.) #They defected willingly, having suffered from the brutality of the Imperium to such an extent that they couldn't bear it anymore. #Maybe they deserted while serving in the Mighty Hammer of the Emperor, also known as Astra Militarum or the Imperial Guard. #They were forced to accept the greater good, possibly because they were either prisoners of war or wanted to save their skin. Also do not forget to add whether the Gue'vesa likes the greater good or not. Rank and Respect Considering that almost all the Gue'vesa are warriors, it should be noted that they are not called as "Shas'o" or "Fio'el", they bear their Gue'vesa identity instead. If we were to give some examples: #Gue'vesa'La would mean a basic human warrior. #Gue'vesa'Ui means a squad leader. The question here is how long would they serve as an 'Ui before they were given a battlesuit. Well it varies, but it is best to assume they need to prove themselves. #Gue'vesa'Vre is a human who leads a squad of battle suits. One of the very few things to amaze (and possibly frighten) Inquisitors. #Gue'vesa'El means a human who is a Commander (a General or above in the Imperium standards). Exercise caution, Space Marines. #Gue'vesa'O is, basically, a human who commands an entire caste and answers directly to Etherals. A true traitor to the Imperium, human hate against these people is just hard to explain. Please note that it is really (and I mean REALLY) hard for a human to become an 'El or 'O. If you want your Gue'vesa to be that badass (which even borders a Mary Sue), you need to be a very good writer to make them a high ranking commander without sacrificing the realism of the story. Also make sure that if your Gue'vesa is a commander, it must have respect among the Tau. This works both ways though. The more a Gue'vesa is respected among the Tau, the less they are respected among other, more "defective", Gue'vesa and citizens of the Imperium. A Good Gun is a Must in the Tau Empire Now, before we begin this section, it may be hard (especially if you are a diehard Imperium fan like me) to admit it, but the Tau are way more superior than the Imperium when it comes to technology. However, the matter of how your Gue'vesa is equipped can vary greatly. Be sure not to arm your Gue'vesa with weapons they can't access (such as giving a Gue'vesa'La a fully operational battle suit) and you will do fine here. Innovative or Obedient? Gue'vesa go to war using Tau tactics. However, a bit of creativity can't harm anyone except the enemy, right? However, to explain Tau tactics, this excerpt from the infamous Lexicanum should be enough: "The two primary Tau tactics are the Mont'ka (Killing Blow) and Kauyon (Patient Hunter). The Mont'ka is a carefully planned attack designed to wipe out critical enemy defenses or units in single, well-placed strikes. Once the strongest points of enemy resistance are crushed, the remainder of the force can generally be finished off more easily..." "... The Kauyon is essentially an ambush, where the enemy is drawn by use of a "lure" into a carefully prepared killing zones. The lure can literally be anything - from the allied squad to the vital object. The force of the Patient Hunter deployed in such a way that they can attack the enemy using all suitable advantages." (Taken from the "Tau" article) Also, it is quite important to note that the Tau may use the Gue'vesa as the "bait" when executing the Kauyon maneuver. In the Mont'ka tactic, they usually fight alongside the other followers of the Greater Good (like the Tau) and cooperate with them. A Veteran or Fresh Blood? This is an important point as it will help you determine the rank of your Gue'vesa first, the respect they have among other tau second and the way they fight (like executing orders and giving them) third. Note that unlike the Imperium, rank is not based on nobility or "favors", you really need to earn it. To help you, a list of the wars the Tau fought are added below (Note that there may be missing ones, and please add any missing war you know.): *First Sphere of Expansion **The Campaign of Cleansing **War in the Place of Union *Second Sphere of Expansion **Damocles Gulf Crusade *(In between) Great War of Confederation *Third Sphere of Expansion **Battle of Agrellan (A.K.A: The Battle of Mu'gulath Bay) **Battle of Voltoris **Taros Campaign *Fourth Sphere of Expansion **Note: There are no recorded battles in this Sphere of Expansion for soon after it was launched, the Cicatrix Maledictum (also known as the Great Rift) was unleashed at the end of the 13th Black Crusade. The Sphere of Expansion was deemed lost and over. *Fifth Sphere of Expansion **Note: This Sphere of Expansion began right after the warp storms were calmed down and Cicatrix Maledictum began to become smaller. To Worship or not to Worship While the Tau are tolerant towards beliefs, their tolerance can vary greatly between septs. For example, septs like Ke'lshan and Kar'das have little tolerance and actually prohibit the worship of the Emperor on some parts. However, septs like Dal'yth and Oresh'uan are some of the most "progressive" septs as they actually allow the worship of all faiths (that does not harm the greater good), including worshiping the Emperor. This matter really rests in your hands. The sept your Gue'vesa is from or chose to live in pretty much determines how well their religious personality is received among their fellow Tau and Gue'vesa. Also the matter of worship is another tricky point. First of all, know that the faith Tau dislikes most is the Imperial Cult. Primarily because it is considered within the Imperial Cult that the best way to venerate the emperor is to wage war in his name. This however, doesn't mean your Gue'vesa can't worship the Emperor as more "radical" variations of the Imperial Cult exist within the Tau Empire, so you are OK if you explain how and why your Gue'vesa still worship the Emperor. Other than that, you are free to make your Gue'vesa worship anything except chaos. The Roots of a Human are Hard to Change Final Question: How does your Gue'vesa regard various races within the Tau Empire? Do they like a specific race more than others, do they have some sort of hate against others or do they regard them all equally? Keep in mind that the Tau are an "open minded" race, so your Gue'vesa may start to act like them in some ways (By this I mean they can't go "FOR THE EMPEROR!" and start a massacre). Also, how does your Gue'vesa regard other empires such as the Imperium? Do they hate it, think it's based on good ideals but were corrupted or have no quarrel with it at all? However, keep in mind that this is something you should decide while making their backstory, because it is a really important detail that you can shape into an amazing story, if you handle it properly.